All Out Of Love
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen e Jared agora são dois homens casados. Estão um tanto mais afastados, pois não há como manterem o mesmo estilo de vida. Só que isso tem um custo... E é bem alto. PadAckles. Presente de Niver para Sniper Padalecki.


**All Out Of Love (Completamente sem amor)**

ShiryuForever94

Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade, PadAckles, Slash, MxM.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, doses cavalares de fluffice e açúcar em algumas partes.

Classificação:NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Jensen e Jared agora são dois homens casados. Estão um tanto mais afastados, pois não há como manterem o mesmo estilo de vida. Só que isso tem um custo... E é bem alto.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**ATENÇÃO**: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Avisos:**

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**Dedicatória**: Presente de aniversário para Sniper Padalecki. Nós dois sabemos o que é saudade...

**All Out Of Love (Completamente sem amor)**

**ShiryuForever94**

Uma noite como outra qualquer. Se não fosse pela falta incrível que aquele homem sentia de alguém muito especial.

Quantos meses? Parecia que haviam se passado anos.

Vida adulta e séria de um homem casado.

Era isso que Jared tinha agora.

O jovem alto olhou para o lado e viu Genevieve ressonando tranqüila na cama de casal da casa em Los Angeles. Era uma situação tão... Diferente.

Jared Padalecki não conseguia dormir. E não era a primeira vez. Em breve estaria de volta às gravações da sexta temporada em Vancouver, mas não era esse o motivo de sua insônia.

Jensen Ackles aparecia vez por outra na mídia e parecia feliz.

Não, Padalecki não estava com inveja, nem com o amor próprio ferido. Nada disso.

Apenas sentia saudade de Jensen. Não podiam mais se ver como antes, não estavam juntos na mesma casa, havia suas esposas, a mídia, havia tanta coisa.

Padalecki olhou para o criado-mudo. Quatro horas da manhã. Pegou o I-phone e procurou a foto de Jensen rindo no meio de uma gravação. Passou para outra, do ator loiro sorrindo para ele durante uma convenção. Aquilo doía.

Não havia sido um afastamento proposital. Apenas eram compromissos demais. Estavam de férias das gravações, estavam casados, estavam recomeçando e...

Aquilo doía.

O ator suspirou profundamente e ficou passando as fotos que tinha de Jensen. Mordia os lábios vez por outra. Sentia...

Talvez se pudessem sair um pouco, tomar uma cerveja, fazer compras em um shopping, ir...

Para qualquer lugar. Iria a qualquer lugar com Jensen. Sentia...

Telefonar àquela hora acordaria não apenas Jensen, mas Danneel. Isso não era educado. Não havia acontecido nada demais, nenhum acidente, nenhuma notícia de última hora.

Não era nada demais...

Só que antes não precisava de motivos importantes, relevantes, chocantes, para telefonar para Jensen.

Jared trincou os dentes. O que estava fazendo com o seu coração? Levantou-se da cama e foi para outro cômodo, não queria incomodar a esposa.

Havia um quarto para hóspedes, uma cama de solteiro. Deitou-se nela olhando para o teto. Estava frio, mas não enregelante. Ficou olhando para o telefone sem saber o que fazer.

Sentia tanta falta de Jensen. Será que o loiro também sentia a dele? Riu tristemente. Tinha certeza que sim. Agora, o que mais poderiam fazer?

Aquela convenção na Espanha havia sido difícil de lidar. Não havia saído como haviam planejado e Jared adoecera de preocupação e tristeza.

Ficara melhor no domingo, mas ainda não era o bastante.

Jared achava que nunca teria o bastante de Jensen... Abraçou o telefone como se fosse uma pessoa e fechou os olhos para não chorar.

_**I'm lying alone with my head on the phone**_

_**Eu estou deitado sozinho com minha cabeça sobre o telefone**_

_**Thinking of you till it hurts**_

_**Pensando em você até me machucar**_

_**I know you hurt too but what else can we do**_

_**Eu sei que você está machucado também Mas o que mais nós podemos fazer**_

_**Tormented and torn apart**_

_**Atormentados e aos pedaços?**_

Não muito longe dali, também numa cama de casal, também sem dormir, Jensen Ackles olhava fixamente para a parede na lateral de seu quarto. Sua esposa dormia virada para o outro lado e Jensen de quando em vez suspirava.

Gostava de Danneel, sabia que ela era uma pessoa difícil, mas ao menos aceitara casar-se sem fazer muitas perguntas.

Só que havia muito mais perguntas agora. E Jensen não tinha resposta para nenhuma delas.

Por que não podia ser diferente? Bem, para essa questão Jensen tinha resposta...

Por que tudo que ele e Jared adoravam fazer era atuar e aquele caminho não iria ser aceito para um casal gay.

Muitos diziam que os tempos eram outros, que Hollywood estava mais aberta e condescendente...

Era mentira.

Jensen sabia que não era bem assim, conversara com seu pai, com seu empresário. Perderiam muito se admitissem que eram um casal, ele e Jared.

Ackles se levantou, não conseguiria dormir. Pegou seu telefone e ficou olhando para a tela negra. Queria...

O loiro fechou os olhos por momentos e foi para o escritório. Jogou-se na poltrona imensa e abriu o álbum de fotos. Tantas fotos...

Jared rindo.

Jared revirando os olhos.

Jared abraçado a ele.

Jared...

Queria...

_**I wish I could carry your smile in my heart**_

_**Eu queria poder carregar seu sorriso no meu coração**_

_**For the times when my life seems so low**_

_**Nas horas em que minha vida parece tão triste**_

_**It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring**_

_**Isto me faria acreditar no que o futuro nos reserva**_

_**When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know**_

_**Pois no presente não se sabe, não se sabe**_

O intérprete de Sam Winchester não conseguia mais conter os soluços. Havia feito tudo que podia. Tinha se negado a aceitar a verdade no início.

Mas alguém em sã consciência ignorava Jensen Ackles?

Não que o loiro fosse um predador, não era nada disso.

Nem perto disso.

Apenas que a amizade de ambos evoluíra tão estranhamente para outra coisa...

Jared se lembrava de tudo, de palavras trocadas, de olhares, de sorrisos.

E a risada de Jensen? Era maravilhosa de ouvir.

Novamente pegou o telefone e ficou olhando-o como se ele pudesse responder todas as suas inquietações.

Quatro e meia da manhã... Tinha que dormir, haveria uma convenção no dia seguinte. Mais uma. Iriam se ver e... Não poderiam se ver...

- "Que se dane. Direi que foi engano." Tocou no atalho do número de Jensen. Se ele apenas dissesse alô, seria o bastante. Se tudo que teria era ouvir a voz de quem amava do outro lado, mesmo numa mera saudação, então era o que teria. Seu coração pulava tanto, tanto... Amava demais aquele homem.

Amava demais.

Por que havia dado a idéia dos casamentos? Por que? E, como pudera escolher Genevieve? A morena não entendia, ela...

Ela não entendia...

- "Não posso... Eu apenas não posso..." Mordeu os lábios e guardou o telefone. Não podia ligar. Não podia fazer aquilo. Eles haviam combinado que não fariam aquelas loucuras, que não deviam fazer...

Loucuras...

- "Eu amo tanto você..." Jared suspirou, falando para uma fogo de Jensen. Não podia ter se enganado mais ao achar que ficaria tudo bem e que não seriam afetados pelos casamentos.

Ele estava tão errado.

Tão errado.

_**I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you**_

_**Eu estou completamente sem amor, Estou tão perdido sem você**_

_**I know you were right, believing for so long**_

_**Eu sei que você estava certo, acreditando por tanto tempo**_

_**I'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

_**Eu estou completamente sem amor, o que sou eu sem você?**_

_**I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

_**Não é possível que seja tarde demais para eu dizer que eu estava tão errado**_

Jensen estava agoniado. Teria uma cara horrível mais tarde. Precisava dormir, precisava descansar e...

Precisava de Jared.

Talvez pudesse alegar uma emergência qualquer, invadir a casa de Jay e levá-lo para alguma reunião imaginária...

- "Claro, e faltar à convenção vai ser muito normal..." Suspirou pesadamente e se levantou. Foi até a janela olhar estrelas, era uma casa bonita, só não era seu lar.

Porque seu lar era onde Jared estivesse...

- "Te amo, Jay..." Falou baixinho, fechando os olhos e deixando sua mente vagar e sonhar com ele... Sonhar com o único amor de sua vida.

Iriam ter painéis separados, mas mesmo quando estivessem juntos, suas esposas estariam lá, teriam que dar atenção a elas, teriam que ser felizes e que se manterem longe um do outro, sem olhares, sem toques estranhos sem...

Sem o amor deles pulsando em cada minuto em que estavam juntos.

Jensen se perguntava como alguns ainda duvidavam. A cada vez que via os vídeos das convenções, que enxergava como os dois interagiam, tinha ganas de gritar.

Era tão óbvio! Não conseguiam atuar tão bem assim, se o fizessem, ganhariam todos os oscars... Como as pessoas não tinham certeza? Se bem que, por outro lado, era bom que ninguém jamais tivesse certeza.

Era bom? Amar em segredo e fingir ser quem não era... Aquilo era bom?

- "Sinto sua falta, amor." Jensen murmurou e levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava chorando...

_**I want you to come back and carry me home**_

_**Eu quero que você volte e me leve para casa**_

_**Away from these long, lonely nights**_

_**Para longe destas longas noites solitárias**_

_**I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?**_

_**Estou tentando te alcançar, você está sentindo também?**_

_**Does the feeling seem oh, so right?**_

_**Será que o sentimento parece tão certo?**_

Jared respirava em pausas, tentando se acalmar. Sentia necessidade física, psíquica, emocional. Sentia saudade de quem era quando estava com Jensen. Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo.

Novamente olhou para seu celular e inspirou ar, profundamente, os olhos faiscando. Não tinha coragem...

Precisava ter coragem!

Estava se sentindo tão pequeno, perdido e sem ação. Poderia alegar que fora engano, que apertara a chamada rápida por acaso...

- "Claro, de madrugada, não tenho nada melhor a fazer que dormir com o telefone e chamar o número do meu amor por engano. Absolutamente sem suspeitas!"

Jared mordiscou seus lábios, levemente. Estava quase cometendo uma loucura... Quase...

Ora, loucuras eram pra ser cometidas!

- "Você sempre disse que eu era louco. Sempre disse que nós éramos loucos. Eu não agüento mais, Jen, não agüento mais..." Jared inspirou ar, com força. De novo.

Decidido, o mais novo dos J2 entrou novamente em seu quarto, sem fazer barulho, despiu o pijama e pegou um jeans e uma camiseta. Calçou um sapato qualquer enrolou um cachecol no pescoço e deixou o quarto.

Caminhou pelo corredor com o coração acelerado, desligou o alarme, saiu pela porta contígua à garagem e abriu o portão. Seu SUV era preto e enorme, não ligava. Não queria pensar se alguém não acharia estranho que ele saísse àquela hora.

Dava graças aos céus por Cortese estar tomando medicamentos para ajudá-la a dormir, assim ela não acordaria apenas com aquilo. Jared se sentou ao volante do imenso utilitário com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Seriam menos de dez minutos, talvez menos. Jensen não comprar sua nova residência tão perto ao acaso. Ainda se lembrava do rosto de incredulidade de Genevieve quando Ackles dera uma casa quase vizinha à dela para a mulher, Danneel. Jared ficara sem ação. Aquele loiro era... MALUCO!

O loiro era...

Tudo.

Pisou no acelerador com vontade, não demorou quase nada para cortar a pequena distância nas ruas ainda escuras e desertas àquela hora. Estacionou em frente a uma casa bonita e de amplas cercas. Provavelmente havia alarmes por ali e não seriam pouco.

Pegou o telefone e apertou, finalmente, a tecla de discagem rápida.

_**And what would you say if I called on you now**_

_**E o que você diria se eu telefonasse agora**_

_**And said that I can't hold on?**_

_**E dissesse que eu não posso esperar?**_

_**There's no easy way, it gets harder each day**_

_**Não está nada fácil, e fica mais difícil a cada dia**_

_**Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone...**_

_**Por favor me ame ou vou morrer, vou morrer**_

Jensen demorou um pouco para perceber o telefone vibrando em suas mãos.

Àquela hora? Quem diabos telefonava para alguém quase cinco da manhã? Quem...

- "Jay?" Seu sorriso espraiou dos lábios para os olhos em milésimos de segundos.

- "Jen..." Jared nem acreditou. Ele atendera! - "Jen, eu..." Suspirou ao telefone, sentindo-se ridículo. - "Desculpe ligar assim, eu não queria... Eu não posso incomodar você, apenas... não conseguia dormir, não podia fechar os olhos sem enxergar nós dois... Eu... Eu vou desligar. Boa noite."

- "Eu também te amo, Jared. Se foi por isso que ligou, eu não esqueci você, jamais esqueceria você. Mudaram muitas coisas, mas isso não vai mudar, entendeu?" A voz era ofegante, falava depressa e baixinho. - "Não desliga..."

- "Jensen..." Os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Padalecki o faziam ofegar, queria chorar... Queria berrar que não ia agüentar tudo aquilo, não era justo.

Não era justo! Por que era errado? Por que era proibido? Por que?

- "Onde você está? Está na sua casa, Jay? Não chore, me parte o coração. Vamos dar um jeito."

- "Sai de casa e olha no portão. Eu estou aqui, Jen. Não podia ficar longe, me desculpe, eu apenas não podia ficar longe de você, nem mais um minuto, nem que fosse para ouvir sua voz e imaginar você aí dentro falando comigo. Sinto sua falta." Jared ofegava levemente.

- "No portão? Espera, não vai embora, não saia daí." Jensen cortou a ligação e correu para o quarto, abriu o armário, pegou calças, tirou o pijama, vestiu uma camisa pólo, tirou, colocou uma camiseta branca, outra verde escura por cima, saiu atirando meias e tênis pelo quarto. Danneel acordou assustada.

- "Jen? Que foi? Que horas são? O que há?"

- "Nada demais. Volte a dormir, volto logo, ou talvez vá direto para a convenção. Está tudo bem. Até logo." Deu um beijo leve na testa da mulher.

- "Eu vou estar lá também, por que não vamos juntos?" Danneel não estava entendendo nada.

- "Sem perguntas, Dan, por favor, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Você compreende?" O telefone vibrou novamente. Jensen atendeu. - "Já vou. Só um minuto, Jay, já estou indo." Ackles olhou com um suspiro para a esposa que agora o observava com ar de quem já entendera tudo.

- "Dan..."

- "Vejo você na convenção, Jen. Até logo." Ela se deitou, observando que mal eram cinco da manhã. Não ia dizer mais nada.

Não havia nada para ser dito.

Jensen correu pela casa, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, parecia uma criança que ia receber o melhor presente de sua vida. Desativou o alarme, correu novamente e finalmente viu. O SUV preto de Jared. Parou na calçada, sem ar. Estava frio, não demais, não havia pessoas na rua, um poste iluminava um banco num jardim lá adiante.

- "Jay..." O loiro murmurou baixinho e andou lentamente para o utilitário.

_**I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you**_

_**Eu estou completamente sem amor, Estou tão perdido sem você**_

_**I know you were right, believing for so long**_

_**Eu sei que você estava certo, acreditando por tanto tempo**_

_**I'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

_**Eu estou completamente sem amor, o que sou eu sem você?**_

_**I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

_**Não é possível que seja tarde demais para eu dizer que eu estava tão errado**_

Jared nem conseguia pensar. Ele estava vindo! Seu Jensen estava vindo. Moravam tão perto e estavam tão longe. Só que era mais do que suportavam, não podiam mais. Não ia agüentar nem mais um dia.

Viu um homem sair pelo portão e sorriu. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, sorriu. - "Jensen." Murmurou enquanto abria a porta e descia do imenso veículo. Deu a volta pela frente e viu que Ackles tivera a mesma idéia. Os faróis acesos iluminando os dois.

- "Eu... Sinto muito. Por tudo." Jared falou baixo observando o rosto de quem tanto amava. - "Senti saudade, não devia estar aqui, mas sentia tanta falta de você. Eu..."

- "Tem alguém por perto?" Jensen não tirava os olhos do homem mais alto. Coração aos saltos, arrepios correndo pela pele como se estivesse no meio do gelo.

- "Não que eu possa ver, por que?" Jared tinha uma interrogação escrita no rosto.

Jensen não disse nada, avançou em Padalecki e o puxou para um abraço sentido, emocionado, apertado. - "Eu te amo, Jay." Sussurrou antes de juntar seus lábios ao do maior e tomar posse do ar, do gosto, do cheiro e, se possível fosse, da alma de Padalecki.

O beijo passou de desesperado a mais calmo, mais sentido, mais amoroso, conforme a saudade ia sendo pouco a pouco engolida pela sensação de que estavam perto um do outro.

- "A convenção é em três horas, Jay, ainda não dormimos direito. Que faremos?" Jen sussurrava sentindo os braços de Padalecki em torno de seu corpo e a respiração quente do outro quase dentro de sua boca. Não resistiu e deu-lhe alguns selinhos, entremeados de palavras de carinho.

- "Já que estamos aqui... A casa de hóspedes ainda tem aquela suíte enorme?" Jared perguntou vendo um sorriso no rosto do loiro. - "Que foi?"

- "Engraçado, eu mandei arrumá-la hoje. Está bem organizada. Guarde seu carro. Vou abrir a garagem."

- "E se alguém identificar o carro depois?" Jared perguntou soltando-se, a custo, de Jensen e pegando as chaves.

- "Somos amigos, não é tão esquisito. Dirija." Jensen suspirou fundo e abriu um daqueles sorrisos especiais, do tipo "Jensen para Jared e ninguém mais".

- "Se tudo isso te faz sorrir assim, não ligo para mais nada, amor." Jared falou com a voz estrangulada e arfando.

- "Enfia esse carro na garagem!" Jensen rosnou.

- "Eu vou é enfiar em você..." Padalecki respondeu com fogo puro no olhar verde azulado. - "E muito, até você implorar por tudo que há de sagrado que eu pare..." Sentiu seu corpo reagir ao pensamento, arrepiou-se, a boca ficando seca e os hormônios fazendo uma festa total em seu cérebro.

Jensen suprimiu um gemido, controlou um leve estremecimento e inspirou ar profundamente. Viu seu homem entrar com o carro, fechou o portão e, sem dizerem mais nada, seguiram para a casa de hóspedes do grande terreno onde Ackles morava com Danneel.

A porta mal foi aberta e um furacão chamado Padalecki nem deixou Jensen chegar ao quarto... Um tapete... Bastava um teto acima da cabeça deles e um chão onde se apoiarem.

_**Oh, what are you thinking of?**_

_**Oh, em que você esta pensando?**_

_**What are you thinking of?**_

_**Em que você esta pensando?**_

_**Oh what are you thinking of?**_

_**Oh, em que você esta pensando?**_

_**What are you thinking of?**_

_**Em que você esta pensando?**_

- "Jay..." Jensen não conseguiu dizer mais que isso antes de ver-se totalmente dominado, atirado ao chão, despido e imediatamente sugado pelo namorado que não perdeu tempo com muitas preliminares.

Jared arrancava sua roupa como se ela fosse feita de fogo e estivesse queimando sua pele.

Na verdade, era a alma do homem mais novo que incendiava a cada gemido de Jensen, a cada beijo, a cada arranhão.

Era amor e paixão. Era saudade.

Eram duas almas que não conseguiam se manter afastadas contra qualquer probabilidade e entendimento.

- "Meu pescoço... Vai ficar... Roxo. As fotos... Os fãs... E-eu..." Ackles gemia enquanto Jared subia e descia sobre seu corpo e mordia o pescoço do mais velho, sugava, deixando marcas que sim, virariam vergões.

- "Faça em mim, não dou a mínima, não ligo mesmo." Jared girou ambos no tapete e deixou Jensen em cima. O loiro gemeu alto quando Padalecki o puxou para baixo, enfiando-se nele de um jeito que parecia que não existia mais mundo algum...

- "Oh, Jay... Por favor..."

- "Você faz o que quiser... Faz o que quiser..." Jared apertava a cintura do outro, segurando firme, deixando espaço para Jensen se erguer um pouco mas logo o puxava com força extrema para baixo, enfiando mais, mais fundo, no limite, tudo que podia. Não queria pensar, não podia...

- "Sem amanhã..." Jensen ofegou enquanto mil estrelas explodiam em sua mente agora turvada pelo orgasmo intenso.

E ver aquilo fez Jared ficar louco. O corpo de Jensen estremecia sobre o seu, os músculos perfeitos do peito, do abdômen, os braços bem feitos, a boca avermelhada e arfante, os olhos fechados, o prazer de Jensen espalhado em seu corpo.

- "Fico perdido sem você... Totalmente..." Padalecki murmurou antes de segurar o menor com jeito e virá-los novamente no tapete. - "Minha vez..." Jared deu um sorriso sacana e amoroso ao mesmo tempo e enfiou-se fundo no outro, sem pensar, sem querer imaginar nada além de Jensen em seus braços.

Forte.

Ritmado.

Profundo.

Potente.

Padalecki era um homem enorme e sua força era compatível com isso. Jensen mal conseguia respirar. A intensidade era enorme. A chama de Jared fervia na alma do loiro.

- "Fico perdido EM você..." Jared mal terminou de falar e rosnou seu prazer nos ouvidos de Jensen, sentindo sua alma explodir em duzentas mil direções. Se existia prazer igual, ainda não conhecia. Só sabia que era amor de almas que faziam juntos e não havia nada comparável com aquilo.

Exaustão.

Calor.

Inspirar.

Expirar.

Mãos que se entrelaçaram e corações batendo juntos. Um braço que puxou um corpo quente para mais perto. Duas bocas que se uniram novamente num beijo agora mais calmo.

- "Vai amanhecer logo. Queria passar o dia aqui com você." Jensen comentou enquanto tentava não cair no sono que a sensação de saciedade sexual lhe causava.

- "Não quero só um dia, Jensen. Não pode ser apenas um dia. Quero minha vida com você de volta."

- "Então nós vamos ter nossas vidas de volta. Durma um pouco."

Jensen nem precisou repetir. Zonzos de prazer, pegaram no sono.

_**I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you**_

_**Eu estou completamente sem amor, Estou tão perdido sem você**_

_**I know you were right, believing for so long**_

_**Eu sei que você estava certo, acreditando por tanto tempo**_

_**I'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

_**Eu estou completamente sem amor, o que sou eu sem você?**_

_**I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

_**Não é possível que seja tarde demais para eu dizer que eu estava tão errado**_

Uma semana depois, Danneel Harris anunciava que, devido a sua participação no seriado Friends With Benefits, teria que permanecer em Los Angeles ou Nova York. Não poderia ir morar com Jensen em Vancouver.

Uma semana e um dia depois, Genevieve Cortese anunciava que, devido ao recente divórcio dos pais, permaneceria em sua casa, em Idaho. Não poderia ir morar com Jared em Vancouver.

Uma semana e dois dias depois, Jared e Jensen entravam na casa deles, em Vancouver...

Não iam precisar mais sentir tanta saudade um do outro.


End file.
